Paparruchas
by Sorg-Esp Beltza
Summary: Hipócrates Smethwyck nunca creyó que su sanador en prácticas, Augustus Pye, fuera a tener éxito convenciendo a Arthur Weasley para usar suturas muggles. Porque en su opinión, aquel método aplicado a los magos eran puras Paparruchas. Para el Reto de marzo del Foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**PAPARRUCHAS**

**Disclaimer: el Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. No sacamos ningún beneficio pecuniario de hacer estos fics.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del Foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, que versa sobre "San Mungo, hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas".**

_**Diciembre, 1995…**_

Un mago jovencito, sanador en prácticas, caminaba con decisión por el ancho pasillo que conducía a la sala donde descansaban sus pacientes. El joven era un muchacho de gran tesón que poseía también un espíritu inquieto y ávido de conocimiento. Por eso, cuando cumplidos los once años llegó al castillo de Hogwarts, el Sombrero Seleccionador se tomó sus buenos cinco minutos largos en decidir si lo colocaba en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw. Finalmente fue a parar a la casa del Tejón, decisión que con el tiempo se demostró acertadísima. Porque Augustus Pye era, sobre todo, un hombre que no desfallecía ante nada.

Como ahora, que marchaba con paso firme hacia la Sala llamada Peligroso Lewelyn. Una zona dedicada a mordeduras graves en la que en esos precisos momentos tenían tres pacientes: un tipo al que había mordido un licántropo (y por tanto se acaba de convertir en uno de ellos); una bruja que no quería decir qué le había mordido (aunque Pye sospechaba de ciertas criaturas de dientes afilados oriundas de Sudamérica y cuya importación era completamente ilegal) y aquel caso tan extraño de mordedura de serpiente encantada. Porque nadie podía negar que lo que le ocurría al señor Arthur Weasley era rarísimo. Cada hora había que atiborrarlo de una poción para ponerle los niveles de sangre en condiciones y no había forma mágica de que aquella fea herida se cerrara.

Precisamente, porque era un espíritu inquieto y mago de tesón, había estado un rato largo largísimo entre pergaminos apolillados que contenían notas y ponencias de seminarios y congresos varios, la mayoría con bastantes años de antigüedad. Entre las mismas había encontrado los apuntes que Hipócrates Smethwyck, su actual supervisor, había tomado veinte años atrás con ocasión de una Conferencia Internacional a la que asistieron magos del continente.

- ¡Señor Smethwyck! – Exclamó al vislumbrar una silueta embutida en una túnica verdosa que charlada animadamente con el retrato de Urquhart Rackharrow, un tipo que no le caía bien y que pasó a la historia de la sanación por inventar la maldición de expulsión de entrañas. Pye no entendía bien qué hacía allí su retrato, si solo con mentar su contribución al mundo mágico ya daba repelús.- ¡Señor Smethwyck! Sanador…

El aludido se tomó su tiempo para despedirse del retrato mascullando para sus adentros que aquel chico, aunque bienintencionado y lleno de tesón, era un pelín impertinente. Pero era buen chico y toda una promesa de sanador, así que Smethwyck, respirando hondo, puso a su disposición toda su atención.

-¡He encontrado esto, señor! – Dijo Pye agitando el pergamino apolillado delante de las narices de su jefe. Unas volutillas de polvo se desprendieron al sacudirlo y, aunque Pye se empleó a fondo con la otra mano para intentar aventar el polvo, no pudo evitar que su jefe empezara a estornudar.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – Se disculpó nervioso agitando también la otra mano, la que tenía el pergamino.

-¡Estése quieto, por favor! – Espetó su jefe. – Si sigue meneando ese pergamino me va a asfixiar.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Necesita un _Anapnea_?

-¡Gracias a Merlín, todavía no! ¡Haga el favor de bajar la varita! Y a ser posible, desvanezca ese pergamino.

Pye, sin pensárselo mucho, se apresuró a obedecer la orden de su jefe, y poco después ya no había polvo flotando alrededor de sus narices. Claro que, tampoco había pergamino.

-Bien…- Dijo con calma Smethwyck.- ¿Qué es lo que quería?

- Quería mostrarle… quería mostrarle…- Pye repetía la frase a la vez que palpaba todos los bolsillos de su túnica de sanador. A continuación, con movimientos nerviosos, pasó a rastrear el suelo de los alrededores.

-¿Se puede saber qué busca? – Inquirió Smethwyck un poco nervioso.

- Un pergamino. ¿No lo habrá visto?

- ¿Uno amarillento y apolillado?

-¡Justamente! ¿Dónde está?

-¡Pye! ¡Lo acaba usted de desvanecer!

El joven sanador mudó la expresión del desconcierto inicial a una radiante y aliviada sonrisa, y procedió a extraer su varita. Iba a conjurar el hechizo convocatorio cuando su jefe lo detuvo.

-¡No, por favor! No quiero volver a tener un ataque de estornudos.

Pye lo miró sin comprender unos instantes, hasta que recordó. Entonces empezó a soltar excusas, un poco nervioso.

-¡Cómo lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

- Está bien, está bien.- Le cortó el titular.- ¿Qué es lo que contenía ese pergamino, si puede conocerse sin materializarlo de nuevo?

La cara de Pye se iluminó de repente y, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, exclamó:

-¡Creo que tengo la solución al problema del Señor Weasley!

- Soy todo oídos, señor Pye.- Replicó el jefe, en el que había aflorado un renovado y repentino interés por aquel almacén de polvo y ácaros.

- ¡Suturas!

El sanador Smethwyck lo miró un instante fijamente, sin mover ni una pestaña, antes de repetir bajito:

- Suturas…

-¡Si, señor! – Asintió entusiasmado Pye, agitando enérgicamente la cabeza arriba y abajo.- ¡Suturas muggles!

- Augustus…- Smethwyck le tomó del codo y acercó la cabeza a su oído, como si le fuera a hacer una importante confidencia.- Nosotros no cosemos a la gente como si fueran sacos desgarrados…

-¡Pero... hace veinte años hubo una conferencia que…!

- Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo. Una conferencia con magos del continente en la que explicaron el uso de las suturas con algunas heridas mágicas. Yo estaba allí ¿Sabe?

- Lo se, lo se… precisamente el pergamino contiene unas notas suyas que…

- Paparruchas.- Le interrumpió su jefe.

- Paparruchas.- Repitió Pye.

- Paparruchas.- Recalcó Smethwick.

- Pues yo creía que… sus notas…

- Escuche. Era un acto internacional organizado con fondos donados a San Mungo, había que quedar bien, aparentar que se prestaba atención… pero si quiere mi opinión, todo aquello eran – y son – paparruchas.

- Pero… ¡habrá que probar algo con el señor Weasley!

- Sin duda, hijo, sin duda.- Ahora, Smethwyck había pasado a un tono mucho mas paternal. De repente se había acordado de algo.

- Escuche… si quiere probar… hable primero con el señor Weasley, a ver si está de acuerdo.

La cara de Pye se iluminó de nuevo.

- ¿De veras?

- Si, hijo, si. Pero primero, ya sabe, coménteselo al señor Weasley.

Augustus Pye se despidió malamente de su jefe, argumentando entre balbuceos que de inmediato le hablaría al mago herido de su propuesta. Smethwyck lo vio marchar meneando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

En su opinión, todo eran paparruchas. Claro que la bruja que vino a contar todo aquello era guapísima. El jovencito Smethwyck la miró embelesado y tomó notas hasta de las pausas que hacía para beber agua, allí sentadito en la primera fila. Aquella sonrisa que le dirigió cuando le felicitó por su charla le alegró aquellos áridos días de su formación.

- Paparruchas.- Volvió a repetirse a sí mismo. Y pensó que, afortunadamente, el señor Weasley pertenecía a una rancia y aquilatada familia de sangre pura, por lo que por mucho entusiasmo que pusiera Pye en el uso de suturas, al final le impondría su cordura.

**-FIN-**


End file.
